wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Enyo System
|planets=Enyo |sector=Vega Sector }} Enyo is a star system and planet under the Terran Confederation, located in the Vega Sector. It was the first location of the Vega Campaign. Background The Enyo system was the stage of the Enyo Engagement in 2639.033, when Kilrathi forced occupied the planet. The was situated in Enyo System, Christopher Blair, and Todd Marshall arrived. Following Geoffrey Tolwyn's order, it jumped to the D-5 asteroid field. Later on Tiger's Claw would return to Enyo. James Taggart lead Alpha Wing on brief mission in the Enyo system with three other wingman including Ranger, Maniac, and one other pilot against a Fralthi. Mike "Ranger" was lost during the engagement. Jason Armstrong was brought in as his replacement.Super Wing Commander Early on in an unspecified date Carl T. LaFong (and/or Christopher Blair and Jason Armstrong) had a discussion with Shotglass, James Taggart and Jeanette Deveraux inside the bar. Later after Armstrong's first mission, he would have a conversation with Sam, Maniac and Hunter concerning rumors of Kilrathi secret stealth technology (being discussed over by Halcyon and Tolwyn).Super Wing Commander, pre-mission 2 On around 2654.095, the Tiger Claw was in High Orbit over NetheranyaPilgrim Stars, chapter 13, prior to the Enyo Series of the Vega Campaign. On around 2654.110 back in Enyo, Blue Devils was on first patrol mission in Enyo after it jumped into the system. Carl T. LaFong was ordered to the ready room. The Killer Bees had the next shift. He was to be wing leader for Alpha Wing. Beta Wing and others were sent out on patrols as well. Prankster and Spirit flew some of the first missions of the Vega Campaign there. :1. At first they patrolled and engaged wings of Dralthis and Salthis. Back in the Bar, Carl T. LaFong had a conversation with Hunter and Spirit. :2. Some days later, he and Spirit escorted a to its jump point, protecting it from Dralthis and Salthis. Following this Carl T. LaFong was awarded the Bronze Star on the flight deck. He celebrated in the crowded bar, Shotglass brought champaign and Iceman led the toast.Wing Commander I & II guide, pg 53 Tiger Claw would briefly return to Earth around 2654.130, before returning to station over Netheranya.Pilgrim Stars, Epilogue At some point, following the Enyo campaign the Claw travelled to McAuliffe. Behind the scenes It is possible that most of the events of Pilgrim Stars, and Pilgrim's Truth occurred before McAuliffe, or McAullife (or at least the 2nd mission of McAulliffe) has to occur at some point after the first chapter of Pilgrim Truth as Maniac was back on board the Tiger's Claw by the second mission. Although McAuliffe would have to occur during or after the period that the Tiger Claw was stationed at Netheranya. Although this means that Carl T. LaFong would have had to have been involved with at least some of the Vega Campaign rather than Blair. The Tiger's Claw is stationed over Netheranya for a good many days between .137-.163, and Taggart doesn't return to it until towards the very end of that period. Although Blair and Maniac more or less remain near Netheranya during that whole period (except for spending some time on the TCS Concordia). Although there is room for Tiger's Claw to have left the system in between certain chapters (Arena has them leave for Base Tortuga during this period) which might allow for McAullife to occur earlier. It is not possible that Blair took part in Enyo unless was in dogfights at some point between 2654.077 and 2654.088 (between the movie novel and Pilgrim Stars). Although technically the movie does portray him taking part in Enyo on around 2654.074. In addition Knight and Bossman first appear "return" at McAuliffe in the game (not counting the Claw Marks issue), which at least makes more sense than having them reappear during Pilgrim's Truth (where they are certainly gone, and Khumalo is mentioned specifically as such). However in the novel Carl T. LeFong already met Bossman after he came on board the Tiger Claw (during the period that Christopher was on the CS Olympus). Bossman is not mentioned in Pilgrim Truth. In the novel in the guide, the story jumps into McAulliffe without explaining what happened after the end of the Enyo and before McAulliffe. This does allow for extra time and events to occur during that period. In the extra material between the two McAulliffe missions LaFong comments that he's run into his 'old nemesis Maniac' which may suggest he hadn't seen him in a long period (which could allow for the period in which Todd Marshall was on the CS Olympus or elsewhere in the movie novels). category:Terran Confederation systems